Fuse Man
Background Fuse Man is one of the non-account based characters in the Stage Select canon. He is a main character (and originated) in the Elite Block Man comics, and occasionally appears in other accounts's comics. Fuse Man has a strong hatred of shitposts, and this hatred as only grown stronger as time goes on. Character Information Fuse Man fills the role of the everyman, a normal person who keeps getting caught in the other character's shenanigans. He just wants to live his life, and not get involved in anything extraordinary. Fuse Man tries to be a voice of reason, and talk out problems instead of physically getting revenge. This is most noticeable when dealing with his fiance's ex-boyfriend. However, Fuse Man is very stubborn, which is what started his rivalry with Block Man. After refusing to take part in a joke, Block Man dedicated himself to causing trouble for Fuse Man, even going as far as destroying his house. Despite this, Fuse Man refuses to fight back outside of verbal insults. He believes extreme reactions will only fuel the fire. Character Relationships Block Man - Fuse Man first met Block Man at Dr. Light's lab after their initial activation. Almost immediately, Block Man asked him to take part in a ligma joke, to which Fuse Man refused. Since then, Block Man has done whatever he could to be a nuisance to Fuse Man. While they work together on occasion if they have a common enemy, Fuse Man has no respect for Block Man. Blast Man - Much like Block Man, Fuse Man doesn't care for Blast Man at all (due to being Block Man's best friend). However, he has a bit more respect for him since Blast Man doesn't try to hurt Fuse Man's love life (as often). Watt - Watt is the talking pet rabbit of Fuse Man, who wants to kill almost everyone. For unknown reasons, Fuse Man isn't able to understand Watt. This means he isn't aware of Watt being pure evil, as well as being friends with Block Man. While Watt doesn't consider Fuse Man a friend, he spares Fuse Man since he supplies him with food. Fuse Man thinks Watt is harmless, and sees Watt as one of the few things he cares about. Mythra - Mythra is Fuse Mans fiance who connects with him due her ex-boyfriend annoying her, much like Block Man. She can be very sarcastic and can get really angry, but it never bothers Fuse Man since she cares deeply about him. Fuse Man wanted to ask her out for awhile, but didn't know how to. Ironically, it was one of Block Man's pranks that revealed Fuse Man's feelings. Trivia * Fuse Man was decided to be a rival character before Block Man was chosen as the main character of EliteBlockMan. * Fuse Man secretly wants to be a singer, but is to embarrassed to show anyone. Block Man once filmed him singing, and used the tape to black mail him. Category:Characters Category:In-Universe Only Characters